


Beautiful blood

by Clickbox (orphan_account)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Captured! Pidge, F/M, Graphic Descriptions of blood, How do I tag?, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Master/Pet, Oneshot, Pidge in a dress., Self-Indulgent, Suffering, Vampire! Lotor, poor pidge, yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 08:05:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16950192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Clickbox
Summary: Lotor drinks from his favourite pet, Pidge does her best to keep her self alive.





	Beautiful blood

"Kitten..." Lotor beckoned Pidge over to him as he lounged carelessly on his throne. A gleam in his deep amethyst eyes and his trademark smirk housed on his pale lips. Man spreading head leaning on his hand. Cape elegantly draped over his shoulders, shirt buttons undone revealing most of his chest.

She approached him as told, her head low and submissive. Exactly how he liked. Her footsteps clacking in the floor sending small echo's through the large almost empty room.

"Sit." He told her, he needn't gesture, she already knew what he wanted. She went and sat in between his thighs back pushed snugly against his crotch. His hand began stoking through her soft shoulder length hair, he made a few noises of satisfaction in turn.

She craned her neck for him, a show that she was obeying his movements, her eyes trailed to the floor, looking at her bare cold feet and her dress pooling around them.

"Such a good girl..." he whispered, lips hot on her cheek. She shuddered, a shiver running down her spine. She edged towards him rolling her shoulders, skin crawling uncontrollably.

Slowly she pushed the straps of the dress he made her wear from her shoulders. As to give him the easiest access. Ever so careful not to disturb his movements.

Her heart began a little faster. She knew what was coming, this is how it always happened. He hadn't fed from her today so she knew that by now he would be hungry. How lucky for her.

His hand slipped around her face now, covering her eyes he pulled her back back straining her neck.

"Tell me why I let you live..." He breathed.

"To serve you Sire." She answered on auto pilot, her voice needy and feather light.

"And you serve me so well, would you ever run from me Kitten?" He prodded, Goosebumps set on Pidge skin, her mouth parted slightly.

"Never master." Her tone was was meek and dainty, pleasing him in the way he liked: submission.

"Hmm, good pet." Slowly his face moved from her ear to the sweet spot between her neck and shoulders, his breath lingering as his lips met her skin.

Pidge let out a few soft moaning gasps as Lotor's fangs pierced her soft flesh. Tears filling the girls eyes threatening to spill and run down her pale cheeks. His hand came to lace with hers and she gave it some weak squeezes to distract her from the pain (not that she ever had the strength for anything more). As for his other it was around her waist keeping her still and holding back all her instincts to run away and cower.

He repositioned his mouth sucking hard to draw out her blood. She'd be left with a deep blue and purple bruise when he was done, and unfortunately they were far from finished.

A feeding was a few bites at a time but never lasted more than fifteen minutes total. Lotor drew back, the sensation of his lips and tongue still lingering on the site. licking the blood from his lips he grinned flashing his blood coated fangs at her.

The tears were too much as they rolled down her cheeks. The hand previously around her waist wiping her wet skin.

"We're not finished yet sweets." His voice, icy and refined as always, sending chills down her back. He brushed her bangs from her eyes as to stare into them teasingly.

"Very well done my kitten." He breathed praising her as he did sometimes when feeding. His half lidded eyes shifted to his next spot, along the upper part of her collar bone. She moved her neck accordingly giving him the best access. He seemed to favour this spot above the rest, she had deep bruises still there from the last time he'd selected that particular spot. But then again his bite marks were everywhere along her neck and shoulders, her arms and thighs.

"Th-thank you..." she managed to squeak out as he bit into her tender neck once again. His hand slipping back around her waist pulling her flush against his body as he still lounged on his throne. Pidges own hand grasping loosely at his shirt.

She let out more gasping moans knowing that Lotor enjoyed hearing them as much as her throat needed let out the pressure building inside her from tensing to his bite.

Soon he was licking the last of the blood from her collar bone, his feeding over... for now at least. Then he released her. She stood from her spot head swimming from the blood loss a dizziness setting in. It took a few blinks for the room to stop spinning as she gained balance.

"Rest now darling, you have yet other ways to satisfy me tonight." He purred grinning. Still blood on the corners of his mouth. She bowed deeply towards him and left.

She made her way back to his bedroom uneventfully. Closing the door behind her and stripping her clothes she waited on his bed. Patiently and calmly. Stifling the sobs that escaped her throat and the tears that wet the satin sheets.


End file.
